1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring device, more particularly to a monitoring device for use in a computer system, and a monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One common scheme to provide security protection to computer systems is to have relevant data and software encrypted for protection. However, encryption schemes may be broken by operating an input interface (e.g., a keyboard), and are unable to guard against constantly evolving code cracking techniques, so that they are apparently useless. In addition, the power switch of a computer system is currently fixed on a computing device of the system, and remote control of the power of the computer system is as yet unavailable. If the power switch controlling an input interface of the computer system can be connected to the computing device of the computer system in a separable manner, the computer system can be protected through hardware means, and remote control of the computer system and the input interface thereof can be realized. Thus, not only is convenient control possible, security of the computer system will also be enhanced.